1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adsorbent materials and more particularly to adsorbents which adsorb anions and vapor.
2. Prior Art
Composite adsorbents containing inorganic adsorbents made from hydroxides of iron, aluminum, etc. in an organic polymer gel are primarily useful as cation adsorbents and their anion adsorptivity is very low. It has been generally known for some time that metal hydroxides selectively adsorb heavy metal ions, well, but little was known about anion adsorbtion. It has been reported that iron hydroxide has the ability to coprecipitate the anions of phosphoric acid, arsenic acid, etc., but these are accounts of active adsorptivity.